The emerging fields of quantum computing and single-photon light sources require a precise placement of single atoms of a particular atomic species within a quantum computer or within a high-Q optical cavity, respectively. This is currently extremely difficult due to the small size of individual atoms which does not allow them to be easily manipulated. What is needed Is a way to get a handle on the individual atoms so that they can be moved using existing tools either on a microscopic scale, or on a nanoscale. Also needed is a way to get the individual atoms to remain at a particular location once they have been placed there.
The present invention addresses these needs by providing methods for isolating single atoms of an atomic species of interest within silicon nanocrystals so that the single atoms can be easily moved by using an atomic force microscope to move the silicon nanocrystals containing the single atoms. Since the single atoms have been isolated within the silicon nanocrystals, they will remain in place once the nanocrystals have been set at a particular location.
The methods of the present invention are compatible with existing atomic force microscopy tools, and are also compatible with conventional silicon device fabrication technology.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become evident to those skilled in the art.